Speak Now
by Crystal-LeeAFFN
Summary: A fluffy Fruits Basket song-fic. XD One-shot.


**FIRST ONE SHOT AND SONG-FIC! YAAAAYYY!**

**Don't own Furuba.  
>-<strong>

_I am not the kind of girl  
>Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion.<br>But you are not the kind of boy  
>Who should be marrying the wrong girl.<em>

Kyo was getting married to Kagura. Even though Tohru didn't want this, she didn't try to stop this. Sadly, she wanted to, but she didn't feel right about it.

_I sneak in and see your friends  
>And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel.<br>And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
>Somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry.<em>

'Hi, Yuki!' she said. 'Good afternoon, Miss Honda. Are you going to the wedding?' he asked. 'No, I'm not. I'd rather not be there.' Tohru sighed.

_This is surely not what you'd thought it would be.  
>I lose myself in a daydream.<br>Where I stand and say,_

_Don't say yes,  
>Run away now.<br>I'll meet you when you're out  
>of the church at the back door.<br>Don't wait or say a single vow.  
>You need to hear me out<br>and they said speak now._

Tohru stood outside of the wedding chapel. She snuck through the open doors and sat in one of the chairs early. She was lying to Yuki. So he found her there too. 'Miss Honda. You really were going?' he asked, sitting next to her. 'I wouldn't miss it. Kyo's my friend.' said Tohru. "And maybe even more…" she thought.

_Fun gestures are exchanged  
>And the organ starts to play a song<br>that sounds like a death march  
>And I am hiding in the curtains<br>It seems like I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be._

The organ starts to play the wedding march. Tohru shudders because the organ sounds oddly creepy.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen.  
>But I know you wish it was me<br>You wish it was me  
>Don't you?<em>

Kagura walked down the aisle towards Kyo at the front. He didn't look happy. But then again, Tohru wasn't happy either. She didn't like this wedding. She didn't know why.

_Don't say yes,  
>Run away now.<br>I'll meet you when you're out  
>of the church at the back door.<br>Don't wait or say a single vow.  
>You need to hear me out<br>and they said speak now._

_Don't say yes,  
>Run away now.<br>I'll meet you when you're out  
>of the church at the back door.<br>Don't wait or say a single vow.  
>Your time is running out<br>and they said speak now._

Kyo stood solemnly at the front as Kagura took his arm. She had never look as happy as she did then. She loved Kyo, but she had a feeling he didn't love her back. She had a feeling she loved someone else-and she knew it.

_I hear the preacher say  
>"Speak now or forever hold your peace"<br>There's the silence  
>There's my last chance<em>

'And whoever denies this couple in matrimony, please speak now, or forever hold your peace.' said the preacher. Tohru looked up at Kyo and Kagura and was silent for three seconds.

_I stand up with shaky hands_  
><em>All eyes on me<br>Horrified looks from everyone in the room_  
><em>But I'm only looking at you.<em>

And Tohru stands up and shakes her head. Everyone stared at her and looked completely disgusted. Kyo was shocked yet oddly happy. Kagura looked furious.

_I am not the kind of girl,  
>Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion.<br>But you are not the kind of boy,  
>Who should be marrying the wrong girl.<em>

'I'm sorry Kyo, Kagura, but I can't let this happen.' said Tohru sadly. 'I've tried and tried to hold back, but I can't.'

_So don't say yes,  
>Run away now.<br>I'll meet you when you're out  
>of the church at the back door.<br>Don't wait or say a single vow.  
>You need to hear me out<br>and they said speak now._

'Kyo, if you don't like it, you can leave with me. I'm not denying you this marriage. I'm saying that if you don't want to marry Kagura, you can leave with me.' said Tohru softly. Kyo smiled at her.

_And you say  
>Let's run away now<br>I'll meet you when I'm out  
>of my tux at the back door<br>Hey hey, I didn't say my vow  
>So glad you were around<br>when they said speak now._

'Let's go.' Kyo said, and he left with Tohru. 'I love you, Tohru.' Kyo said. 'I love you too, Kyo.' replied Tohru, and they smiled.


End file.
